1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key assembly and a rotary input device using the key assembly, and more particularly, to a key assembly having improved durability and a rotary input device using the key assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The functions offered on electronic devices such as a portal digital camera have become numerous. For example, users may select image-capturing functions such as exposure time, flash options, and many other options related to image capturing. Additionally, electronic devices such as portable terminals or navigation devices may offer the user the opportunity to select entertainment functions such viewing a video or listening to music. Moreover, the user may select to use the electronic device for common functions such as making a phone call, sending or receiving a text message, or providing road guidance.
All of these possible functions mean many possible selections for the user. Often, the electronic device includes many buttons to enable selection of one of these functions. But, many buttons makes it difficult for the user to learn and use the electronic device. Moreover, the manufacturers of the electronic devices may not include some functions desired by the user because it creates too many selections for the user to chose from. Additionally, often buttons provided on electronic device fail under repeated use.